


Sometimes Being the Villain is Fun

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: based off of this post: http://ilovemygayydad.tumblr.com/post/165423010047/what-even-is-thiss-ilovemyspoopydadSummary: Virgil really likes pranks. Like a lot.





	Sometimes Being the Villain is Fun

Virgil was a prankster. He _loved_ to pull pranks on the other sides, most specifically after they did something to irritate or hurt him. Regardless of whether or not it was an accident, they would be sorry.

 

The first time that Virgil pulled one of these stunts was after Roman broke the anxious side’s headphones. They were the one thing that protected him from the outside horrors of society. Yet, here was Princey, borrowing them (without asking, mind you) and then returning them completely broken. Like, sound won’t even come out of them broken. It was an actual nightmare, and said nightmare would be transferred to Roman.

 

During one of the fanciful side’s daily adventures, Verge snuck into the creative part of Thomas’ mind. In one hand he had the most _disgusting_ lotion he could find. It was greasy feeling and didn’t even do it’s job well and smelled godawful (faux-vanilla scented anything was already bad, but this was somehow worse). Why Thomas had bought a lotion from Etsy was a mystery, but it was here, so he was going to use it for something at least. In his opposite hand, Virgil was holding a bright red marker.

 

Now, sitting on Roman’s bed, Virgil was squirting a heavy amount of lotion straight into Roman’s boots. Beside him, he had every single one of Roman’s jackets with various vulgar words inscribed on the front. It felt so evil, but at the same time, so good.

\---

“ _WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? WHO WROTE ALL OVER MY JACKETS? VIRGIL, I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS WAS YOU!_ ” A few beats passed before another half-muted yell exploded from the direction of Roman’s room. “ _AND MY BOOTS! THAT’S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT A PRINCE LIKE THAT!_ ”

 

Virgil smirked at Logan, who was sitting at the kitchen table and staring in awe at Anxiety. Never underestimate the quiet ones; they will _always_ come back ten times stronger than the last time.

\---

A few weeks later, Logan had absolutely ruined one of Virgil’s projects. It was one that was very special to the anxious side and had become sort of a therapeutic collage that was added onto whenever a panic attack came on. However, Logic was somehow always carrying a cup of coffee and this time he just happened to drop his mug right on top of the painting. Brown liquid splashed everywhere, staining the white canvas deep brown and all of the painted areas became a dirty grayish color.

 

A bitterly tight smile formed on Verge’s face. Just fantastic, today was. He sunk out to his room to panic on his own. 

 

The next morning, Virgil awoke excessively early and got to work in the kitchen. He took out everything from the fridge that he would need: the container of sour cream, a half-empty water bottle, the creamer bottle, and some mayonnaise. In a small bowl, he added together a few scoops of both sour cream and mayo, then added a bunch of water until the mixture was as runny as the creamer. The anxious trait poured the creamer down the drain and filled it back up with the disgusting concoction and put it back into the fridge to sit until his unsuspecting victim would come to get his coffee.

 

Barely ten minutes later, Logan popped up and began to brew his morning drink, getting out a big mug and the creamer as he waited. He quickly assembled his cup and…

 

“DISGUSTING! Virgil, did you do this?” Logic spat out the coffee into the sink and gave a distressed look to Anxiety. All he got in response was a shrug before Virgil sunk out.

\---

Over the next few months, pranks like this kept ensuing. Every time something bad happened to Virgil that was one of the others’ doing, they would be absolutely drowned in pure spite. Roman’s toothpaste had been switched with shaving gel three times at the very least (he had no idea how Virgil got the shaving gel in the toothpaste tube!), Logan’s favorite book had random chunks of missing from _every single page_ (it was a first edition Alice in Wonderland and Logan cried when he’d found out), and Patton had accidentally been the victim of a two-birds-with-one-stone prank that had been aimed at both Logic and Princey involving mayo in Oreos… On four separate occasions.

 

Of course, Virgil did always end up fixing or replacing the things he ruined (just as soon as the others returned his things), so all in all it wasn’t that bad, but sometimes being the villain was _really_ fun.


End file.
